Anything's Plausible
by Cee-face
Summary: In which no match is impossible. -A crack-pairing drabble collection.-
1. Ninja, DemyxYuffie

"A ninja?"

"A ninja!" answers the kunoichi cheerfully, ebony hair falling into dark eyes. "I'm gonna teach you how to be a ninja today."

The blond musician before her quirks his head slightly. "Okay…"

"First lesson: ninjas have to be able to get from point A to point B quickly! Observe-"

But all that's left are tendrils of inky black and purple darkness.

"Over here."

The nasally voice startles her, and she whirls and promptly starts to mope. "No fair, you're already a better ninja than me…"


	2. Guardian, AxelxMulan

He was tall, lanky, striking, redheaded, and seemed to be composed completely of angles.

And he was _laughing._

"You call _that_ a fire?" he said in the loveliest voice she'd ever heard. Fa Mulan opened her mouth to protest, but found the little red dragon perched upon her shoulder doing it for her.

"What're you talking about?! I'd like to see _you_-"

Flames exploded in front of her, and she resisted the urge to shrink back (she was _manly_, after all!) The redhead grinned, the smile not quite reaching his triangular tattoos.

"How would you like a _new _guardian, babe?"


	3. Restore, MarluxiaxAerith

It was a routine mission; no shopping, no socializing, and especially no spending the budget on gardening paraphernalia-

"Hello, sir…would you like to buy a flower?"

Well there went that plan.

The Graceful Assassin whirled, preparing to go off on the hapless heckler who had distracted him-

And was met with a motherly smile, kind seafoam eyes, and an aura that exuded peace. He looked to the basket on her arm, piled high with flora of all kinds, plucked a wilted rose from the very bottom, and was immediately responded to with a distressed sound from the brunette. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize that one had-"

"No," he interjected; then, with a wave of his hand, the rose was healthy and glowing faintly, ethereal red petals fluttering to the ground in the wake of the spell. "It's quite fine…if you please, ma'am, I think I'd like to buy this one."

* * *

A/N: it's 51 words over, so sue me. i tried. yeah, please don't say anything about it in your reviews, i know it's over 100 words. i'm sure you'll live.


	4. Treasure, RikuxRikku

"…friendly neighborhood _what?_"

"Treasure-hunter, silly!"

Scrunching his nose up at the tiny blonde humanoid hovering before his face, the silver-haired teenager raised an eyebrow. "…right."

Her swirled green eyes widened and she took on a pout. "_So, _Quicksilver?" prompted the fairy.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "'So', what?"

"Treasure!"

He mentally facepalmed. "No."

She pouted again. "Fine." Then fluttered over his shoulder. But soon after, Riku felt a sudden sting on top of his head. He whirled, to the sight of the tiny woman holding a few strands of silver hair and smiling victoriously.

"This works! Thanks!" And off she went.


	5. Downsized, RikuxRikku

"Cheer up, emo kid!"

Riku sighed; now even little blonde fairies were prodding fun at his angst.

He glanced over his shoulder at the miniscule treasure-hunter. Faintly, the teen wondered if she had looked different before being turned into a pixie by the enchantress she and her friends refused to name.

But every time he saw her smile, he wished she would hurry up and return to her proper size, so he could give her the kiss she deserved.


	6. Inverse, AntiSoraxLarxene

She hates the Hero of Light. She takes every opportunity she can to bury her electrified kunai deep into his extremities, and laughs cruelly every time he blanches and is struck by her thunder.

But then he does something unexpected.

His teammates disappear and he becomes darkness incarnate, a feral, animalistic beast that misses no chance to tear into her with his claws, streaming trails of inky black along behind them.

She likes this side of him _much _better.


	7. Prince, SoraxAriel

In a way, the young mermaid reminds him of Kairi.

Pretty, flowing red hair, and large, sparkling blue eyes. A princess pure of heart, wishing only for a happy life for her and her prince.

Sometimes, around her, Sora has to guiltily remind himself that he's _Kairi's _prince.


	8. Hologram, SephirothxLarxene

Sephiroth is perplexed the first time he comes across the projections of data. At first there's only one; but, triggered by some source he can't name, there are eventually more. Sometimes he goes to spar against them, and they're always there to come back and fight again.

Then the woman shows up.

She's the only one who's ever given him a run for his money in ruthlessness.

He can't help but wonder what the thunder woman was like before fading into the background, memory preserved only by the projection of data in the cavern.

* * *

A/N: oh my god there was a typo on Sephiroth's name for the longest time and i didn't even notice. i am ashamed. apologies for faking out people who have this collection on their alert list, sob.


	9. Blackness, RoxasxPaine

"Black is _so _boring!" insisted the little blonde, throwing her miniature hands up.

"No it's not," her silver-haired pixie companion and the solemn cloaked blond replied in unison. They then exchanged (pleasantly) surprised looks, and Rikku grinned and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Aww, that's so cool! Now you guys can be emo kids together!"


	10. Fleeting, ReplikuxKairi

He's never met her, and probably never will; replicas never live long, not as long as the original still lives.

But when traversing through the memory-worlds crafted by Naminé, he sees her - a simple vestige, an apparition created from the memories of the Keybearer. Cropped auburn hair, eyes a livelier mirror of those possessed by Naminé, and a smile to outshine Kingdom Hearts itself.

But she's gone in a heartbeat (of the heart he doesn't really have).

Even so, he had never been so in love in all of his brief life.


	11. Friend, DemyxKairi

She hates them. Hates them with a passion. Especially Axel; he's the one who kidnapped her.

But even so, she still wishes that they could get their hearts back; just with different methods than they're using now.

However, sometimes she thinks they don't need hearts. Especially when he comes to visit her.

He plays for her on his strange instrument - a sitar - and he speaks pleasantly and is good company. He even says he doesn't like fighting. Kairi might call him a friend.

More than anything, she wishes he regains his heart, even if he already seems happy.


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is, DemyxAriel

Of all the worlds he's been made to visit, Demyx loves Atlantica the most. It's the water, the colors, the cheerfulness, the people - being surrounded by his own element almost makes him feel whole. Almost.

But when he meets the pretty redheaded mermaid princess of the world, his (non)heart swells; she's fun, pretty, kind, and shares his passion for music.

She's amazing, and if anything, is the one thing in Atlantica that makes Demyx truly feel at home.


	13. Reminiscient, XionxTerra

He didn't know where she came from, only that she seemed familiar. Over a decade ago, when the Keyblade War had ended, he had hung up his armor and bade farewell to his companions.

But then _she_ went missing, and so had _he._

So he'd given up his state of peace to hunt for his best friends, only to come across a raven-haired enigma.

A girl in a black cloak, with a Keyblade and blue eyes that hurt to see because they reminded him so much of those two.

And yet, he found himself never able to look away.


	14. Versus, WakkaxFuu

He talks too much, and she talks too little. He's the epitome of a tanned island boy, and she's albino incarnate. Really, sometimes he gets on her nerves, in this cramped town of three districts that was the only remotely safe place in such a time of crisis.

But they share one thing, and that is the love of competition.

It's what brought them together, and it's what keeps the relationship healthy.

And really, that's enough for them.


	15. Retrospect, AquaxIenzo

In her training, she'd been to many worlds, and seen many faces, and fought many foes. She'd been through hell and high water alike with her two best friends and fellow knights. But never before had she been so stricken as she was with the young twilight-haired apprentice to Ansem the Wise.

He was intelligent, with an indifference that betrayed warmth underneath. And he assisted her in her fights whenever he could.

But she would have left him alone if she had known he would be one of the direct creators of the creatures that caused her death.


	16. Underworld, AuronxLarxene

Well. It seemed that he was dead, judging from his surroundings of swirling, green, distorted faces belonging to contorted apparitions with their mouths opened in silent screams of agony as they struggled to escape the hell that they were confined to.

Though he was curious as to why _he_ wasn't one of those swirly green souls as well. Perhaps he was just special.

"…stupid, pathetic, key-holding _brat_…besting _me _like that…!"

And it seemed, perhaps, that the raging cloaked blonde woman was also special. He caught her attention with a gruff, noncommittal sound, before casually tossing off, "Need a guardian?"


End file.
